xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Odin(Samurai Jack)
Odin, or Woden, first appeared in the Episode X: Jack and the Lava Monster, and was portrayed as the powerful Northern God of War, Wisdom, Battle, and Death. Appearance Odin's appearance was similar to a Viking: he has a blond beard, wears an eye-patch over one eye, and dresses in a tunic of white and gold, with a large winged helmet. He has an air of benevolence and wisdom as well as respect and awe for the power he wields. As an immortal God, his entire being shone with a divine yet serene light, just like how Ra and Vishnu did. During the battle against the dark entity in space, Odin was shown to ride on Sleipnir, his eight-legged horse. History Millions or billions of years before Jack was even born, Odin, along with his fellow gods, Ra and Vishnu, were battling a great evil entity somewhere in the vastness of outer space. Their divine weapons injured and burnt the great evil in the same way that Jack's katana did, but given the self-regeneration powers the entity possessed, it could not be defeated in a few blows, since its substance was difficult to destroy even through the use of their collaborative attacks. In the battle, Odin cut off a part of the entity with Gungnir, but its divine power did not burn away the severed part completely, allowing it to drift away from the scene, seemingly unnoticed by them. For eons, the severed piece of the Great Evil drifted through Outer Space and eventually landed on prehistoric earth, wiping out all the dinosaurs, existing in the form of Tar-Like Pits... Powers and Equipment As one of the most eminent Gods of the Northern Pantheon, Odin wields a tremendous amount of power, enough to destroy a supernatural being as powerful as Aku; something only fellow deities or those who can wield the mystical sword could accomplish. *'Gungnir Blasts:' Odin wields a powerful spear called Gungnir, which he could use to fire blue meteor-like blasts that are capable of damaging even evil entities with self-regeneration powers, like Aku. *'Cosmic Knowledge:' Odin was able to sense Aku's rise to power on Earth. Along with Ra and Vishnu, he greeted the Emperor during their first meeting while assuming the form of a Buddhist monk, and later forged the Emperor's essence of virtue into a katana. These demonstrate Odin's knowledge of Buddhism and Japanese culture, as well as his respect for them. *'Shapeshifting:' As a God, Odin is able to change his physical form at will, as seen by how he first appeared to the Emperor as a Buddhist monk. *'Summoning:' Odin, along with Ra and Vishnu, is capable of summoning spiritual essences of virtues that reside within human beings, as seen by how he and his fellow deities summoned the very essence of purity and righteousness from within the Emperor. *'Astral-Projection:' During the forging of the katana, Odin was shown to be capable of projecting his spirit out from his body - he projected his spirit in the form of a Buddhist monk to forge the katana, while his main body remained behind, glowing in blue. *'Transmutation:' Odin and his fellow deities transmulated the strength and purity of the Japanese Emperor's soul into a mystical katana. *'Immortality:' As a divine God, like any spirit or soul, Odin is immortal, and apparently cannot die. Category:Toonami Universe Category:Deities Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmith Category:Asgardian Category:Transfiguration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Apport Category:Energy Projection Category:Cosmic Force Category:Horseback Riding Category:Flight Category:Space Adaption Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Summoning Category:Power Bestowal Category:Space Travel Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Giants Category:Samurai Jack Universe Category:Legendary Character Category:Warrior Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura